Lucid dreaming is the ability to be aware of the experience of dreaming, while in a dream state. This phenomenon occurs when an individual in the dream state, and without awakening, realizes that he/she is dreaming.
During "lucid dreams" the individual is remarkably wakeful--although still asleep. The individual can reason clearly, remember freely, signal that he/she is conscious, and may even change the plot of his/her dream if so desired. The natural and spontaneous occurrence of this phenomenon has been reported by different individuals throughout history. To this date, there is little controversy about the "reality" of lucid dreaming.
In the recent past, lucid dreaming has been the subject of scientific inquiry and validation by different scientists. Dr. Stephen Laberge, Director of the Sleep Research Center of the Stanford University School of Medicine, has contributed to the popularization and understanding of this phenomenon. An important contribution by Dr. Laberge is that lucid dreaming can be taught to any individual willing to be trained and motivated enough to practice diligently. Dr. Laberge reported about this ability in his paper: "Lucid Dreaming as a Learnable Skill: A Case Study" Perceptual and Motor Skills, (1980) 51, 1039-1042.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detection of rapid eye movement (REM) during sleep to help induce lucid dreaming. More specifically, a dream state detection device described herein provides a mechanism whereby REM is detected during sleep, and, using a prerecorded cuing message, the user is taught to recognize the dream state and become lucid whenever it occurs.
Becoming lucid while dreaming is in itself an exhilarating experience and may be used for educational purposes. The problem with lucidity is it often happens on its own with little or no means of consciously inducing or controlling this state while dreaming.
It is applicants' objective to offer a device that will not only help induce the lucid state during REM sleep, but will also provide a means to direct a desired scenario and provide learning opportunities. The REM state of sleep offers a benefit for learning for, in learning to become lucid in REM sleep, one may also learn to utilize this dream state to experience any desired situation, to modify behavior, or to further enhance their personal evolution.